


A Vampire with Honor

by KaibaSlaveGirl34



Series: Ralph Macchio [3]
Category: Karate Kid (Movies)
Genre: Blood Drinking, Blood Loss, Canonical Alternate Universe, Community: comment_fic, Ethical Vampires, Honor, Inspiration, Movie: The Karate Kid Part II (1986), One Word Prompt Meme, Other, Short One Shot, Tumblr: otpprompts, Vampires, Wordcount: 100-2.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:54:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28367238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaibaSlaveGirl34/pseuds/KaibaSlaveGirl34
Summary: AU. Set during The Karate Kid Part II. Chozen realizes Daniel’s vampire nature the hard way when his cronies fall to Daniel’s bloodlust.
Series: Ralph Macchio [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2051847
Kudos: 2





	A Vampire with Honor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RosaMacchio](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosaMacchio/gifts), [BackinBlack_80](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BackinBlack_80/gifts), [ViperVille420](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViperVille420/gifts), [no_mercy_bby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/no_mercy_bby/gifts), [A_LazyPanda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_LazyPanda/gifts).



> Hey there, my fellow writers and readers; hope you’re doing great with your stories (and staying as safe as possible). 
> 
> Well, here’s a new Karate Kid ficlet that I cooked up one day, as I was inspired by the 1986 film “The Karate Kid Part II” to type it up.
> 
> Basically, this is AU. Daniel is a vampire, and the film’s main antagonist Chozen Toguchi realizes Daniel’s vampire nature the hard way when his cronies fall to Daniel’s bloodlust.
> 
> Disclaimer: The geniuses at Columbia Pictures and the late, great director John G. Advilsen (RIP) own the Karate Kid films. I own the fanfics that I cook up from time to time.

**A Vampire with Honor**

To Chozen Toguchi, the sight of Daniel not only picking up and throwing his cohorts, Taro and Toshio, across the dojo floor as though they weighed nothing had been quite the surprise. However, nothing prepared Chozen for what happened next. When Taro got to his feet, his reaction was too slow when it came to Daniel’s quick reflexes; he was the first to be drained of almost all of his blood before being tossed aside.

As for Toshio, he was able to only get in a few steps away before Daniel got him by the throat and turned him around. All Chozen could do was look on in shock as Toshio, in a burst of arrogance (and, from Chozen’s perspective, overconfidence), attempted to use his karate moves on Daniel, only to be puzzled when he felt his fists make contact with the empty air instead. Toshio then felt almost all of his own blood being drained out.

“Your little teacher... he sire you as vampire?” Chozen said before he could stop himself; he regretted it as soon as he’d said it, as his free hand then covered his mouth in surprise. _Did I just say what I **thought** I said? Oh, darn it. I should’ve remembered it’s never a good idea to talk to a guest while they’re eating... or drinking, in this case._

He then checked to see if Daniel had heard him, and felt a sense of relief when he noticed fortune favored him; Daniel didn’t notice, as he was still drinking the blood of Toshio, who was feebly pleading with him to stop.

Finally, Daniel casually let Toshio’s still breathing body drop, and he looked at down at Toshio, his dark brown eyes shining and his blood-stained fangs bared in a smile (that is, if he could call it that). “Thanks, Toshio,” he said, as if Toshio was still alive (which he was) on the dojo floor. “I must say, your blood was exactly what I needed to keep going.”

Turning his gaze to Chozen, Daniel then grinned. “And to answer your question, yes, Mr. Miyagi did sire me as a vampire... _Kyūketsuki_ , I believe they call it in Japanese, and _vampiro_ , as they call it in Italian.” He then gave Chozen a smile that was supposedly innocent to those who didn’t know him, but was actually anything but innocent to those who did. “My Italian heritage, to be honest. However, I only feed on criminals, and never touch the innocent.”

He then narrowed his eyes, causing a lightning bolt of fear to run up and down Chozen’s spine. “You insult **my** honor again, Chozen, and I will do to you what you would’ve done to me if I wasn’t the vampire I am right now.”

Despite being taken aback, Chozen felt he agreed with Daniel there. He didn’t have to ask; he knew exactly what Daniel was talking about. Also, deep down, Chozen had a hunch Daniel was very serious about what he said, which turned out to be correct in this case. He even had that feeling that a vampire’s perception of honor was vastly different when compared to how a human viewed it.

Whether vampires defended their honor as fiercely as their human counterparts did or not, he wasn’t sure, though. _However, I’d vote for the former any day,_ he thought. _And that definitely applies to Daniel in this case for sure._

But there was one thing he **was** sure about — with those bone-white, sharp fangs, red eyes and fast reflexes, Daniel was not to be messed with.

Chozen was honest enough to admit, given what Daniel had done to Taro and Toshio, insulting Daniel’s honor really wasn’t a good idea at all. _If I did, he’d probably do to me what I would do to him if he wasn’t the vampire he is right now._

With that, Chozen promised himself that he would never insult Daniel’s honor again. He also felt that if he’d been more open-minded and clear-headed, he would’ve realized that despite what his uncle Sato had told him, Miyagi-san clearly was a good teacher and not a coward. Daniel was definitely a great karate student — which made sense when Chozen recalled how strong Daniel’s handshake was when they first met at the airport. Even Daniel’s kicks and punches were a definite testament to how strong he was physically (as Chozen could too readily testify when he saw Daniel pick up Taro and Toshio and throw them across the dojo with little to no effort on his part). _If I’d known what he really was, I would’ve realized bullying a vampire is never really a good idea._

Chozen knew he messed up bigtime; if he’d been different, he would’ve made the choice to be Daniel’s ally and friend from the start, and he would’ve told Taro and Toshio to lay off Daniel too.

Daniel then turned to face Chozen, his eyes still red and fangs all blood-stained. Chozen couldn’t think of anything to say right then, be it in Japanese or English.

Luckily, Mr. Miyagi then appeared, and Chozen felt a sense of relief washing over him.

“Ah, Daniel-san. See you have put what you learned into practice,” said Mr. Miyagi, smiling as he took in the scene before him.

Smiling still, Daniel then turned to Mr. Miyagi and bowed, both of which were returned by Mr. Miyagi. “Thanks, Mr. Miyagi. Glad I did, too.”

Still grinning, teacher and student then turned to Chozen, showing their fangs, and Chozen realized Daniel had been right; Mr. Miyagi **did** sire Daniel as a _Kyūketsuki_.

**Author's Note:**

> Nice feedback is very much appreciated, of course.. 😎


End file.
